


Very Romance

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Much love. Wow.





	

~ Very Romance ~

Wow. Such a romantic story.

So Lisa Turpin and Elphias Doge. Wow.

Such Valentine's Day.

Very red colored. Many hearts.

Much Cupid. Wow. So arrow.

Wow.

Much romance.

Such old man, so young witch.

Wow.

Very beautiful wedding. Many guests, such fun, very happy, much confetti. Wow.

Pretty bridesmaids. Much wine. Such party. Wow. Very celebration.

Wow.

Such wedding night. Wow, so awkward. Such pain.

Very sorry husband. Much forgiving wife.

Wow.

So honeymoon. Such lingerie. Much babymaking. Wow. Such stamina.

Very exhausted.

Wow.

So heart attack. Such panic. Wow.

Very sad. Wow. Many tears.

Such widow. Wow. Very suicide.

Wow.

So love.

~ end ~

**Author's Note:**

> And now you know just how far I will go for a pun. (The whole thing is written in "super shibe" AKA _doge meme_ style.)


End file.
